His Declaration
by theweirdworder
Summary: He loves her. For so long, he kept that held up inside of him for fear of how she would react. Yet when peril strikes, the truth comes out and feelings surface at the most inconvenient time. Kel/Dom. Written for TPE's September Challenge.


His Declaration 

They were evaluating New Hope before going to the other refugee camps they headed. Being as Kel had a soft spot for the place, it being her first, she always settled there for a while to check up on the people there. They were in the nursery rooms when it had happened.

It began with a sound of strange noise, the sound of running feet.. Since Kel told him not to worry as she ran out to find them.

Yet she came back, huffing, telling them with a voice that was eerily calm to man the walls of New Hope for the Scanrans were coming.

At least this time they could prepare, at least this time no one would be hurt.

She looked at him, told him to take care of the children and then she ran off to leave him standing stunned.

He wanted more than anything to run with her. As she left, it felt as if she was taking half of his heart with her. He wanted to profess his love to her then and there but he couldn't.

"Come with me," he said, trying to keep his voice steady as havoc began outside. After the initial New Hope attacks, Kel had since come up with an evacuation plan should it ever happen again.

All of the children flocked behind him, their eyes wide and their bodies trembling. He took him to the building farthest away from town. All of the others would be spread across town so that if the Scanrans did find one space they couldn't hurt everyone. His heart thrumming in his throat, somehow he managed to stay calm enough to lead them to the building.

"What's happening?" one little brunette girl asked, her chin wobbling and her eyes welling up.

Dom knew he had to keep her under control or else the rest would start crying too. "We have to go away for a little bit," he answered.  
>"But why?" asked another.<p>

"Because..." He stumbled, floundering for an explanation. "Bad boys have come who want to take our old place away."

"Why?'

"Because they hate us."

Just then Neal came running in. "They need you out, Dom." His cousin spoke between gasps. "We'll find someone to look after the children."

Dom nodded, biting his lip. The children looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes and it took everything out of him to leave him.

Finally he left, came running out. Seeing Kel made his heart run faster and his moves more urgent.

"Kel!" he called, running closer to her.

She wheeled around. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Protecting you," he said.

"I don't need protecting." Her face was blank but her tone was curt. "Where are the children?"

"Inside the place. Someone's looking after them."

"Who?"

"Neal didn't say."

Just then another Scanran came running toward them. Kel gutted him with her glaive, grimacing slightly as she did it.

He should have been the one doing it. He should have been the one protecting her. Suddenly he knew that he had to tell her.

"Kel..."

"What?"

He had to tell her. The words had to come out now or he would never have the courage to say them at all.

"I love you."

Kel looked stunned for a moment, taken aback, and he flinched. Did that mean she didn't like him? Still he had to approach her, had to make her understand the true extent of how he felt.

Dom had two options. He could be scared and safeguard his heart with a steel fist or he could find the courage to follow out his heart. Hesitating briefly, he finally made his decision. After all, he only had one life to live and there was no telling what the next few moments would bring.

He ran towards her, took her into his arms, and drew her lips to his.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. His heart thrumming in his throat, he suddenly found that his lips had turned to rubber.

"So..." he forced himself to say.

Just as she was about to answer, an arrow came flying through the air. Kel shoved Dom out of the way, her eyes wide.

"Get more men," she told him. "I think I see more in the distance."

Dom nodded, feeling a lump grow in his throat.

"By the way," she added as she turned around, "I love you too." The corners of her mouth peaked up in something almost like a smile.

Dom beamed, running to where the extra men were stationed.

She returned his love. Anything else that day could be dealt with.


End file.
